sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KnucklesFanGremlin/Let's try this again...
Alright, I was thinking about Sims 3 for whatever reason, and then suddenly I got an amazing roleplay idea that probably has been done before somewhere, but I don't care enough to try finding it. I've named it "The Strangerhood," but if you guys have better title suggestions, just say so. Now, for what I've gotten so far: Plot Scenario Recently, you’ve had to temporarily move out of your house/place/wherever the heck you live due to various circumstances (you can just make up the reasons yourself, or your character doesn’t have to have a reason). Now, you have to spend the entire Spring and Summer in an unfamiliar town until you can finally go back to your own home. But in another turn of events, thanks to limited housing space in the town, you’re required to live in a house filled with… ROOMMATES! Now, you just have to survive till Autumn before you can go back home… Oh great, what are you doing now? Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce an attempt at a Slice of Life Roleplay. Basically, there is no plot; we just make it up as we go along. So you’re going into this new town, forced to live in the same place as every other character as a roommate in a way. Well, you can have a room to yourself (though it’s alright to have a shared room), but the entire house is shared. Also, the house is huge, so there’s no character limit. Now a big aspect is “making it up as we go along”. If we’re starting to get bored and unsure of what to do, that’s when we start making scenarios. These can be almost anything as long as they’re not earth-shattering. I can’t give any examples right now, but the internet has plenty of scenario generators we can use. Another thing to add on is that we can have “guest appearances,” such as other characters of ours visiting for a short part, or for people who want to join but not really for a long time. Yes, even characters that don’t have pages can have guest appearances as long as you explain what they look like. About the town itself Again, going back to “make it up as we go along,” the entire place is a basic town that you guys can add on to. About all I’ve thought so far is the center of the town that has shops lining it, the shoreline, and of course an abandoned and supposedly “haunted” mansion on the outskirts. So we’re building off on that, and you can just make up buildings and locations as long as it doesn’t get too chaotic. Rules General RP rules, don’t kill each other (fighting is acceptable), don’t control other people’s characters; we’ve heard this hundreds of times, etc. Have understandable grammar. If you don’t know how to spell a word, then SPELL-CHECK IT. Don’t even try putting in sexual content, not sure why any of you would try, but it’s a precaution. No Auto-hitting if you’re in a fight, which means you have to give the other character a chance to react to an attack. Even though I’m letting you guys control the plot, don’t overcomplicate it to the point where it becomes an overly epic sci-fi fantasy thing. This is a Slice of Life theme, not Star Wars: Fellowship of the Ring. If you’ve read the rules, mention something about pie in your comment. Anyways, that's some of the stuff I might put into the actual page if I post it. Anyone interested, hopefully? Category:Blog posts